


Keeping Quiet

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi doesn't like being pushed aside for work, so he decides he'll get his way whether Seto embarrassed himself or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Quiet

“What are you doing?” Seto hisses softly, trying to ignore the insistent hand groping at the front of his pants, and the way his lover gives him an amused, half-lidded glance.

“You promised you would come home early.” The blonde offers with a grin, kissing down the brunette’s chest, “And here it is, after seven, and you still here at work. You can’t expect me to keep myself entertained all night, hm?”

Seto swallows roughly, eyes going wide as Jounouchi rests on his knees, head tilting forward to nuzzle at the noticeable bulge forming in Seto’s pants.

“That doesn’t mean you have permisson to come here, and do that. I have a very important meeting in fifteen minutes—” Biting his lip to stifle a moan, Seto shifts more of his weight to rest against the wall, legs feeling decidedly less sturdy as Jounouchi’s clever hands divest him of his belt and sneak inside to fondle him lightly.

Tease.

“I suppose I’ll just have to be quick then, hmm?” Jounouchi’s grin turns predatory, and he waits until he has Seto’s full attention before trailing his tongue along the underside of Seto’s arousal until he reaches the tip, tongue flicking lightly against the head.

Seto moans, head lolling back against the wall as he forgets why he was arguing at all.

Jou pulls away a fraction, warm breath ghosting over the sensitive head, “You’d best keep quiet, Seto. Wouldn’t want those important business contacts of yours to hear anything strange, would you?”

Seto barely has time to cover his mouth, face burning as the wet heat of Jounouchi’s mouth engulfs him. A steady hand settles on his hip, holding them down firmly so he can’t buck, while a second wraps around his cock and pumps slowly, maddeningly, while his head bobs in tandem. Swirling his tongue to sneak a taste of the first hint of bitter precum, Jou can’t help but smirk as Seto nearly makes a noise again.

Making note of the time, Katsuya ceases his leisurely pace and careful exploration in favour of trying his damnedest to make Kaiba cry out. Finally, he feels Seto’s body tremble all over, muscles quivering under his calloused hands and releases his hold on his lover’s hips. A hand tangles in his hand, holding him in place while Seto’s hips thrust wantonly, pushing deep in his throat, and not for the first time Katsuya is glad he hasn’t had a gag reflex in years.

Whimpering needily around Seto’s cock, the slight vibration is enough to send him over the edge, Jounouchi swallowing greedily whether he had a choice or not. The deathgrip on his hair implies not.

As Seto’s hand loosens, Katsuya rests back on his heels, grinning upwards and licking his lips,

“See you at home, then?”


End file.
